The Hunger Games One Shots
by MagicGoldenFlower
Summary: One shots of your favorite characters from the Hunger Games. Requests accepted!


**Katniss**

I brush back her dark locks and place a kiss on her forehead. My little girl. She resembles Peeta so much with her bubbly personality and kindness. I was terrified years ago at the thought of bringing her into the hell we call life. But with Peeta's help and guidance, I grew to love being a mother.

"Sweet dreams, my little duck." I whisper before exiting her room. Peeta had it painted with butterflies and flowers earlier this year. I thought the idea was silly. She was only going to be little for so long. What was the point? But it kept him busy and made her happy. It made me happy too.

I tiptoe down the stairs, admiring the pictures on the wall. We had taken them a few months after our baby boy was born. His Seam gray eyes nearly burn through the picture. I never thought they were beautiful until I saw them on him.

I grip the railing of the stairs, spying Peeta laying on his back with our baby sprawled out on his stomach. I watched their chests gently float up and down. Their matching blonde waves are covering their closed eyes. Peeta's soft snores fill my ears as I'm transported to another time and place.

Suddenly, I'm back in the arena. Peeta looks a million times younger. He's shivering inside the sleeping bag, yet touching his forehead feels like touching a hot pan from the oven. His leg wound is infected and getting worse. I have to do something, anything to save the boy with the bread.

Before I can even process what's going on, we're in the jungle. Finnick is by my side and Mags and Peeta are passed out. Peeta somehow is sleeping through this muggy heat. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he has just come back from the dead. Finnick saved him only hours ago, which was supposed to be my job.

I blink and he's at my feet. My hand is brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. His shackles are still around his wrists, which are raw and bloody. The ticking dials around us are nearly tapping out a lullaby. He feels tense, but doesn't move. This is the first time I've touched him in months.

"Katniss." He says, bringing back from my daydream. His blue eyes are staring into mine. Suddenly, I realize I'm gripping the railing with all of my strength. I let go and run my sweaty palms over my legs.

"I'm okay." I assure him, walking towards his side. He studies my face, checking to see if I'm lying. He reaches out, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over it.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks. "It might make you feel better."

I shake my head. I've never been good with sharing my nightmares. It feels weird to say what you know isn't real and can't harm you anymore. He nods at me, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I'll put him to bed." I offer, reaching over to pick our baby off of his chest.

"No, no. It's okay. I can lay him down." Peeta declines, sitting up and cradling the baby in his strong arms. He gets up and carefully walks up the stairs, holding our baby like his life depends on it.

When Peeta's out of sight, I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I've never had a flashback like that before. In fact, I've hardly realized how much we've changed. All that we've been through.

I jump as Peeta sits down beside me. He wraps his strong arms around me and lays me on his chest. I curl in, hearing his beating heart in my ear. I close my eyes, taking this moment to appreciate him. "I love you." I softly breathe.

"I love you, too," He says, placing a kiss on my forehead. I gently smile, feeling him playing with my hair. It reminds me of the day before the Quarter Quell, when we were left to our own devices. We had run off to the roof and did what normal teenagers did. We played with the apple and had a normal picnic. But what I remember most is him playing with my hair and me allowing it. "What are you thinking about?" He whispers, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Me and you years ago," I confess, my eyes finding his. "It feels like a millions years ago you and I sat on the roof before the Quarter Quell."

He closes his eyes, trying to picture what I've said. This is probably a memory that got tucked deep inside his brain from the hijacking. Most of our memories I've had to explain to him over the years.

A soft smile breaks out onto his face. "I remember that day," he says. "I woke you up to see the sunset."

I grin, seeing his blue eyes open. "I thought that was one of the last few sunsets we'd have together. I was so happy you woke me."

"That's a first," He teased, tucking a few strands behind my ear. I smile, placing a kiss on his soft lips. He looks around, a smile growing in his face. "That was for the cameras, real or not real?" He teases.

I giggle, hiding my face in his chest. "Not real. That was for you because I love you." I admit, making him laugh and pull me closer.


End file.
